By your side
by Heloh
Summary: When Lucy suddenly fainted in the middle of a battle, she is almost dies after have her stomach pierced by a piece of oak. Just after that, she and Natsu start a relationship, but the faints started to became more frequent along with agonizing headaches that were getting worse and worse. Lucy finds out that she's very sick, and Natsu will be there to take care of her.
1. More one normal day at the Guild

**Yay! So, that's my new story! Romance, Lemons and lots of drama and angst! English isn't my native languare, please, I'm really sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**Resume:**_ When Lucy suddenly fainted in the middle of a battle, she is almost dies after have her stomach pierced by a piece of oak. Just after that, she and Natsu start a relationship (That goes rrreally well) , but the faints started to became more frequent along with agonizing headaches that were getting worse and worse. Lucy finds out that she's very sick, and Natsu will be there to take care of Natsu will be there to take care of her no matter what. He'll won't loose her again. He'll keep by her side._

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**More one normal day at the Guild**_

* * *

It was another normal day at the Fairy Tail guild ...

"Ice Princess" yelled the salmon haired boy sending a punch to the face of Gray.

"Walking Barbecue!" Retorted, returning the punch and stripping unconsciously.

"Go put some clothes on, your Popsicle pervert!"

"Kyaaaa! How did that happened?" Gray shouted and started looking for his clothes.

At the bar, Natsu was about to yell more insults for the ice mage when the beautiful blonde celestial mage entered through the doors. He walked straight to her ignoring the insults of Gray.

"Oy, do not ignore me, portable fireplace!"

Showing the middle finger without looking back, he continued his way to Lucy. She was about to take a seat at the bar when was startled by a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and twirling her in the air. She immediately recognized the warmth of the Fire Dragon Slayer and turned to face him.

"Yo, Luce," he whispered approaching their faces until their noses met, his lips almost touching. She shuddered, her neck bristling with the feeling of warm breath of fire the mage. He increased his grip on her waist and their bodies pressed together, their hips against each other. She couldn't hide the blush that spread across her face. She leaned forward until her lips brushed his ear

"Yo, Natsu" she purred taking a piece of the ear and nibbling as ran the tongue lightly on his soft skin.

He pulled away to look into her eyes, a mischievous smile formed on his face. He couldn't help but seal his lips on hers. It was a gentle kiss, soft at the same time passionate. They forgot all eyes watching them, they forgot where they were .They wouldn't perceive if Etherion would be fired against them. He loved to kiss her, her lips soft as silk in his cracked. He brushed his tongue on her bottom lip asking to deepen the kiss, she automatically opened her mouth. She started caressing his tongue with hers, both starting a battle for dominance. They entwined their tongues and she ran her hands through his hair, scratching the back of his neck, pulling a few strands of hair, she barely suppressed a sigh as he licked the roof of the mouth.

They broke the kiss because of the lack of oxygen, an alloy of saliva forming between them. Breathing hard she said "Good morning, my dragon"

"Good morning, princess" replied. But they were interrupted by a cough, becoming aware of where they were, realized that absolutely all guild were watching them with an embarrassed look after the "show of affection" presented by the two mages. Erza had stopped eating her strawberry cake to cap the eyes of Wendy, who was red as a ripe apple, Lisanna looked away and Mirajane ... Well, Mirajane was on the floor fantasizing about blonde with onyx eyes, pink hair and brown eyes babies...

"Kyaaa!" Lucy's face was redder than Erza's hair and she turned away to hide her face in the chest of Natsu in clear sign of embarrassment. Salamander snorted "What? Never seen a guy kissing his girlfriend?"

Yes, Lucy and Natsu were dating. He confessed to her when they were on a mission together. She had fainted during a battle and an ogre across a piece of oak in her stomach, Natsu, desperate, rushed to the nearest hospital. The doctors said he couldn't enter the room while the surgery was being performed. But even outside, with his sensitive ears of Dragon Slayer, he trembled and cried while huddled on the dirt floor of the hallway, he could hear all what happened in the room where Lucy were operating, he could hear them cutting the peace of oak, he could hear them trying to contain the infection ... He could hear the beeps of her heart by the Cardiogram ... Could hear when her heartbeat became weaker ... He could hear the rhythm of her breathing slowing ... And could hear when her breathing disappeared ... Along with the beating of her heart ...

This happened three times. Three times Natsu's world was reduced to ashes. Three times he couldn't feel anything but pain and guilt. Three times he tried to invade the operating room. Three times he was on the brink of madness ... The three times that Luce stopped breathing.

That was the moment when he discovered that he couldn't live without her. She spent five days unconscious in the hospital bed, and for five days he kept by her side, just going out to buy something to eat, but soon returning to take his place in the chair beside her bed, that was where he slept in the last days. When Lucy finally woke up, was received by Natsu's, who practically jumped on her and began to cry. Later, he took her for a walk in town, and in the middle of a clearing under the moonlight, carrying a bouquet of burned flowers, he said he loved her, and she said that felt the same for him. He swore to always stay by her side and protect her no matter what happen and she did the same. The oath was sealed with a kiss.

Even if all this has occurred about four months ago, people still had trouble getting used to the "behavioral and emotional maturity" of Natsu's.

"Get a room!" Grumbled Gray. "Juvia also want to get a room with Gray-sama" Juvia cried jumping over the ice mage, who was trying to escape of the water mage.

"Our Natsu's has grown" Wakaba said laughing with Macao.

"Natsu's, if you try to do something inappropriate with Lucy, I will cut off your head and will put to dry at the entrance of the guild, you are too young to have babies" Erza stared at the fire mage with her deadly aura. The sweat of everyone in the guild fell.

"Kyaa! But ... But ..." Stuttered both at the same time while blushed madly ...

"No 'buts' " Said Sarlet with the deadly aura surrounding her.

"A-Aye, sir" They said as Natsu's hid behind Lucy.

"They lllllllllllllllike eachother" said Happy sitting at the bar "I think it is already pretty obvious at this point" Cana laughed ironically grabbing a beer keg.

"Don't roll your tongue like that" The blonde yelled jumping to try to torture the Exceed, but she was held by the hands of Natsu still on her waist. Pulling her back to him and hugging her from behind as he propped his chin on the blonde's shoulder, giving a light kiss on the neck "Luce, you should begin to control your killer instinct..."

"W-whatever ..." Replied crossing her arms above the breasts "What are you all still looking at?" Everyone shrugged and returned to their duties, such as drinking, fighting, breaking things and drinking again ... Not necessarily in that order. Huffing, she continued, "Anyway, I have to pay the rent this month or will be homeless ..."

Natsu gave his signature smile "Don't worry Luce, if that happens you can come live with me and Happy" Most of the people would think that this is just an innocent speech, especially if it is coming from the fire mage, who seemed to have mind of a five years kid. But Lucy knew him well enough to realize the malice in his words. Seems that his emotional maturity also aroused his pervert side.

He pulled her even closer pressing her back against his chest. He leaned to her ear "Also, Happy has spent a lot of time outside. I think he wouldn't mind of spending some time with Wendy and Charle..." He whispered and started caressing her stomach inside the blouse, traveling to her the back and a bit further south until his hands rests on her butt.

"Kyaaa! P-pervert! I-I think we should take a mission" The blonde said jumping away from Natsu's hands, while trying to eliminate the dirty thoughts that came to her mind.

"Sure, it'll be fun" He said running for the missions board picking up a paper and delivering to Mirajane that happily stamped the request.

"So what was the mission you chose?" The celestial mage walked over to Natsu.

"There are some bad guys who are doing a hell in a village, and the reward is 150,000 J" Natsu stopped talking when he saw the expression on her face ... She was doing that scary expression she does every time the reward is high ... Scary ...

"AAAYE! Let's go to the train station" She spoke the eyes shining by the reward money; she could finally buy that pair of shoes ...

"Lucy it's blinded by the greed" said Happy eating a fish at the bar.

"Shut up, damn Neko" the growled. "Come on guys" she said walking to the door of the guild and turning to look at Erza and Gray, who remained seated "Are you guys coming?".

Gray only smiled suggestively and Erza said "We thought that is better to give a little privacy for both of you"

"Aye" Happy agreed.

"Come on Luce! You're taking too long"said Natsu returning to fetch Lucy, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Kyaaa! Put me down" Lucy shook hands and legs.

"It don't work, Luce, you look like a miniature" Laughed as he walked out through the doors of the Guild.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, please, review, and if you have some time, take a look in my other stories like 'Self Harm'.**  
**And again, I'm really sorry for the grammar mistakes!**  
**Thank you for reading! Favorite, follow, and review! You aways can give me some new ideas, I would love it!**  
_-Heloh-_


	2. Shower?

**Yay! Here's the Seconds Chapter! Thank you much for the amazing reviews, the follows and the favorites!I will not disappoint you!**

**That's a Lemon chapter, so, if you're under 18 like me, do not read it! I know that a lemon is little early in the story(or not), but this is rated M... So, enjoy it!**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**_Shower?_**

* * *

After a long train journey, the two wizards decided to stay in a hotel for the night. The trip sucked a lot of their energy, then, they would visit the client in the other day, because it was late and Lucy wanted to take a shower.

"Oh what a day" Said Natsu jumping on the hotel's bed and taking off his shirt

"I'm going to take a shower" she turned and began to walk toward the bathroom, but stopped. Natsu stood up out of bed to take something in the suitcase, but stopped when Lucy turned to look at him. Natsu looked side to side to see if anything was wrong, but the only thing odd was Lucy. She looked both determined and unsure at the same time.

"Shower with me?"

This knocked the wind out of Natsu's stomach. He absolutely hadn't been expecting that.

"Shower?Yeah. Sure!"

She started to remove her clothers.

Grasping a hold of the hem of her tank top, she crossed her arms and lifted it over and above her head, tossing it to the side. Natsu's attention couldn't help but be drawn towards her beautiful body, now only clad in shorts and the black, lacy bra that she had just exposed. Stunned, he watched her undo the button and zipper on her jeans so that they fell down her legs, revealing matching underwear. Natsu's mouth slowly fell open as he took in the stunning creature in front of him. Feeling a little too exposed, Lucy bit her lip and slowly allowed a smile to claim her mouth. She walked towards him, seductively, might he add, and stopped when their noses were almost touching

She wound her slender arms around his perfect shoulders and kissed him, opening her mouth straight away so that he knew she was his. Finally coherent enough to respond, he grabbed her and held her close. Lucy moved her head to the side and began nibbling Natsu's neck, sending little shivers down his spine. He began to kiss her more passionately, exploring the soft skin at the end of her back, all the way down to her bottom, and pulled her closer to him, so that their hips were touching. Lucy was suddenly aware of the hardness beneath Natsu's jeans, and she gasped, bringing her mouth up to his again, claiming it, loving it, tasting it. She could feel a growing heat between her legs and tried not to moan when he brought his face down the center of her neck and into her cleavage. Her knees shaking, he led her to his nearby bed where they both collapsed onto it.

His need for her growing more ferociously, Natsu pinned her arms above her head with his, letting her know that she was not to touch him. He placed his hands on Lucy's stomach and glided them over the curves of her body as he explored her skin with her mouth. She writhed underneath him and he smiled beneath his kisses, excited to know that he was pleasing her. Coming up to kiss her lips again (and to keep her from moaning), Natsu began to toy with the fabric of her bra. He wanted it off of her.

"Uhm, Lucy," he murmured against her ear. Biting her lobe gently he left a trail of soft kisses down her neck. Lucy couldn't help but give out a groan of pleasure, and just as Natsu was about to make his next move, he was suddenly underneath her.

"Why are you so fast?" he accused.

Lucy said nothing as she unfastened her bra. Natsu marveled at her breasts – not that he hadn't seen them before; he didn't think he would ever be able to become used to their beauty. She straddled his hips, closing her eyes at the pressure now put onto her core. Leaning down, she ravaged Natsu's mouth with hers, their tongues dancing together as if they had been attuned to it for years.

Lucy started to rock back and forth on him which sent Natsu spiraling. His hands automatically shot up and he clenched the grooves of his bed's frame while tendrils of pleasure (and Lucy) travelled up from his groin and into his stomach. She continued to grind on him, tilting her head back and opening her mouth, letting a sharp exhale leave her perfect lips. When she once swiveled her hips particular hard onto him, Natsu growled deep in his throat and he overturned them again, leaving her squirming and wanting beneath him. Having enough, Natsu unfastened his white pants and underwear, pushing both of the garments off of the bed. His well-endowed erection was pressed against his belly and Lucy giggled as he winked at her, crawling like a dragon until he could sink himself onto her and cherish her mouth once more.

Lucy, now bucking her hips to meet his, was breathless for him – needy for him. He slipped one hand down between her legs, tracing circles around the inside of her thighs, making her moan.

"Natsu, I'm going to kill you" she panted.

He stifled a laugh, and traced faster, slowly moving his hands closer and closer until he was finally at her underwear. Lucy grunted and pushed her hips toward his hand, asking for more. Gently placing kisses all around her knees and thighs, Natsu finally removed her scanty undergarment, leaving the both of them bare.

"Now?" Lucy begged

She could feel Natsu shake his head "no" as his salmon hair brushed her cheeks, and she growled.

"You're so impatient, princess."

"Stop talking and don't call me tha-"

Natsu silenced Lucy as he thrust his fingers into her. Lucy gasped and whispered something to the effect of "oh, yes", which Natsu found just a little amusing. Curling his fingers inside of her, he was able to find her sweet spots by the way she bucked – by the way she called out his name. He was too proud to ever admit it, but hearing Lucy recite his name always made him feel so loved than ever before.

Natsu continued to rub Lucy, inside and out, and she could feel herself building up right inside the center of her stomach. Her breathing grew even more erratic and she gripped the bed sheets around her so tightly that her nails tore through then. Natsu could sense that she was close to an orgasm, however, and removed his hand from her, hovering himself so that he could look into her stunning eyes.

"You're such a jerk," Lucy whimpered.

"Luce, just enjoy it, hm?" He kissed her forehead.

Preparing herself for what was about to happen, Lucy gripped Natsu's shoulders with a strong hold, waiting. Natsu trembled himself as he grabbed ahold of his member and placed it at her entrance, watching the look in her eyes become fierce and untamed. When she bucked her hips, he slid himself into her, biting back a moan and hissing as he did so. Lucy, however, held nothing back and nearly shrieked from both the pressure and the pleasure.

Allowing Lucy to adjust to him, he drew her knees up to his upper thighs, and slowly thrusted once more into her. The corners of his lips turned up and he moved in and out of her, cycling through speeds depending on Lucy's reactions. When he grew tired she lifted herself up and kissed his shoulder, all the way down to his arm before returning to grinding her hips against his. Natsu desperately swooped down and grabbed ahold of Lucy's mouth with his, sucking on her lower lip – even biting it. He started up his rhythm again, angling his hips the right way to meet hers – so they could really be one. Natsu started breathing harshly and his eyes shut closed, so Lucy knew that he was close. She herself was close as well, and brought her knees up even higher than they were before, allowing him to thrust in more deeply. This brought on a series of moans from Natsu, who was on the verge of exploding.

He planted more kisses all over her face, making sure to lick and suck the hollow right underneath her left ear, which made her gasp and clench her hands into his skin. Accidentally tearing through his flesh, Natsu grunted but welcomed the pain. Ignoring the drops of blood dew upon his shoulder blades, he pushed himself into her harder, feeling her inner core grab and grip him all around like a tsunami. He whispered her name and buried his perfectly shaped jaw into her neck, bringing a hand to cup one of her breasts. He wound his thumb all around the succulent, soft skin before making his way to her nipple, which he caressed lightly with his forefinger as well. He felt the skin on her chest erupt in goose bumps – also aware of the giant shiver that rocked her body.

Not being able to continue any longer, he lowered his hand and brought it in between their legs, maneuvering around her arousal. He eventually found her clitoris and lightly touched a finger to it, causing her to scratch into his shoulders even further. He pressed against her spot again, this time a little harder. When Natsu brought his gaze up to her face she saw that her eyes were closed and she was squinting. Natsu decided that now would be the perfect time for her to finish (as he was about to himself), and so he traced and nudged and softly pulled against her skin in addition to angling himself so that his erection pressed higher up into her vaginal canal. Lucy seemed to hold her breath for a moment before letting it go between her teeth. She pulled Natsu's torso onto her as she came, moaning very loudly into his muscular shoulder. She gasped for air as if she's never breathed it, and whimpered as the left over waves of her orgasm tightened her body beneath him.

Natsu felt every pulse of Lucy's orgasm himself - as her walls clenched around his shaft, pushing him dangerously over the edge again. Feeling a hand roam down his chest, he gripped Lucy's forearms hard, and felt himself tighten everywhere. Hurriedly he pressed his wet forehead to hers as he climaxed, his mouth opening wide as if he were screaming. He groaned as spasms continued to rock his muscles and finally collapsed onto Lucy's soft and pliable body, immediately feeling her hands stroke his back.

Minutes passed by in silence as the two mages drifted in peaceful bliss. The silence was nice, but Natsu felt that something was missing.

"Natsu"

"Yeah?"

Natsu's head rested on top of her chest, listening her heart, oh, god, he love that sound, and so he found one of her hands and held it to his own, squeezing it lightly.

"It was better than the last time" Said she.

He agreed with a smile.

"Luce...?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" She smiled before leaning up and placing a feathered kiss on the back of his neck. With difficulty, he pushed himself upright and realized how wet they both were, both from their sweat and from their… well.

He looked to meet Lucy's gaze and she was eyeing him speculatively. What was she thinking the same thing?

"So, Natsu…" She said this as a statement.

"Yes, Luce?" He smirked and tousled his hair with his hands.

"I still have to shower."

Catching Natsu so off guard, his laugh boomed off of the wooden hotel walls and echoed all around them - while Lucy just watched and grinned at her stupid dragon who threw himself back onto the bed, covering his face with a pillow.

* * *

**Oh, a Lemon chapter before a drama chapter. Like the sun before the tempest or happiness before death or dessert before lunch... **

**Hope you've enjoyed the second chapter, please, review, and if you have some time, take a look in my other stories like 'Self Harm'.**  
** I'm really sorry for the grammar mistakes!**  
**Thank you for reading! Favorite, follow, and review! You always can give me some new ideas, I would love it!**  
_-Heloh-_


End file.
